Clow School
by queen-sheep
Summary: Welcome to the prestigious Clow school for special people! Windy has just transferred to this famous school, but little does she know her life is about to be filled with drama, friendship, and of course, love.
1. Chapter 1: Clow School

**A/N: This is a new idea, and I don't really expect it to be much. I don't think I've read anything quite like this and I'm going to say this now: this is more like a side project to the other stories I'm working on and the chapters are not going to be that long. I'm probably going to just going to type out whatever I think at that time for this story and it probably won't have much of a plot or anything. It's just going to be a light read, I guess. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Clow High<p>

Windy stood at the entrance to the famous Clow School with a calm expression on her face. The mature girl smiled slightly as she took in the large buildings, the numerous trees planted everywhere, and the beautiful gardens peeking around the back of the school. The wind blew slightly past her, ruffling her hair.

Clow School was special school for people with special abilities. It was split into 3 sections: The elementary school, the middle school, and the high school section, which was where Windy was going to be attending from now on. Each section of the school also had their own dorms.

Windy stepped past the guards, who grunted at her ID before letting her inside, and hesitantly took her first step on the school grounds. Smiling, she quickly wandered into what seemed like the high school dorm. She stepped up to the plump, lady who was sweeping the floor.

"Excuse me," she started with a smooth, light voice, "Is this the high school dorm?"

The woman glanced up at her with a huge smile on her face. "Yes, it is! You must be Windy." She hurriedly rushed over to a messy desk with papers littered everywhere and rummaged through them with a frown. Finally, she grabbed what seemed like a key and a small sheet of paper and lifted it up triumphantly. "Ah hah! Here's your room number and key, dear. Your belongings have already arrived in your room and breakfast will be down here in that room at 7 sharp.." She said, gesturing to a room to the left, where a room was set up with numerous benches and tables. It was almost like a cafeteria, only fancier. "Lunch will be served at the High school cafeteria and dinner will be here at 6"

"Classes will start at 8. You can get your schedule at the main office of the high school department today. If you need any help, don't hesitate to call me." She ended cheerfully.

Windy stood there for a second, and processed the information. Finally, she nodded her head in affirmation and walked towards the elevator. According to the sheet of paper, she was in room 505.

Upon arriving in her room, Windy checked for all her stuff and took note of her surrounding quickly. The room was pretty spacey, with a medium sized desk and a large queen sized bed across from it. Windy moved to the large window, and stepped out into the balcony, enjoying the view of the rose garden directly below her. Windy glanced at the clock on her desk. It was 3 in the afternoon. There was plenty of time to get her schedule and maybe explore the grounds.

She decided to jog down the stairs and reached the bottom in a minute; panting slightly. The woman, who Windy discovered was named Awayuki Kotomi.

"Awayuki-san," Windy called. "I'm going out."

The elder woman nodded. "Have a good trip!"

Windy made her way to the high school office in a content mood. After she had gotten her classes and schedule, she made her way to the back of the school, into the maze of flowers surrounding her. _'I haven't felt this happy in a long time.' _She thought. While she was busy watching the various flowers swaying in the wind, she felt herself crash into a hard body slightly taller than her.

Windy's eyes widened in alarm and she was about to summon the wind the cushion her fall when she felt strong arms circle her body and suddenly, she was on top the mysterious person. Quickly, Windy scrambled off in concern and offered a hand to the stranger; who was a teenager with light brown hair and a slender body. He winced in pain and took her hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

The boy smiled reassuringly at her. "It's fine."

Suddenly, shouting voices could be heard. The boy glanced behind him. "Gomen. Maybe I'll see you later." And with that, he ran off.

Windy stared after his back with a slightly confused expression. "I didn't even ask him his name…"

She made her way to her room in a daze and began automatically sorting her clothes and other belongings in the various drawers and closets placed around the room. Still in a trance-like state, she settled in bed and sleepily smiled to herself.

'_I'm going to do my best, for sure.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am going to try and update when I can, but please know that I am still in school and it's very stressing for me. I'll probably update every couple weeks or so but don't expect anything.**

**Please review~ :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Classes

**A/N: Hello agiain :) This chapter is a bit longer than the first. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Classes<p>

Windy's eyes shot open as she heard the familiar sound of the alarm clock. Rolling over, she read 6:30 on the face of the clock. Immediately, she got out of bed and started with her morning chores. It was clear that she was a morning person. Putting on her new, crisp, school uniform; which consisted of a sailor shirt and a navy blue skirt that reached mid-thigh, she grabbed her key and headed out the door.

Windy once again jogged down the stairs and walked into the mess hall. The room was only half-full; the room buzzing with sleepy conversations. She walked slowly down the aisle, looking for a place to sit. Finally, she found a free spot at a table near the window. As she sat down, the girls talking there fell silent and turned towards her. Windy straightened and kept her usual face of composure and elegance. The girl sitting next to her, with her dark green hair in two large ringlets smiled gently at her.

"Hello." The girl said. She had a soft voice with an undercurrent of hardness. "I'm Earthy. What's your name?"

Windy allowed a small smile to grace her face. "Windy." She offered.

"I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new here?" Another girl spoke up. She seemed similar to Earthy in a way, although they couldn't be more different. This girl had long, wavy, brown hair that reached her waist, and kind brown eyes. "I'm Woody, by the way."

Windy nodded. "I just transferred here."

Again, a different girl spoke up. She had her hair done in two ringlets as well and pink in color. Her sky blue eye danced with happiness. "Well, welcome to Clow high! You can hang out with us, if you want. My name is Flower."

Windy's smile widened. "I would love that." She replied.

Earthly gestured to the last girl in their group. The girl had high side bangs and pale blue hair. Her face was partially covered the book she was reading. "And this is Silent. She can't speak, but loves to read." The girl nodded at her once before returning to her book.

The girls made conversation as they finished their breakfast. Earthy, who seemed like the leader of their little group, glanced at the clock.

"We should get going. There's only 10 minutes left before the opening ceremony starts. Might as well go early and get good seats."

Windy stood up and gathered her bags. Together, they made their way into the gym. Immediately, Woody chose a seat near the middle-front and everyone else followed suit. Seeing as they were early; Flower, who loved to gossip, started chattering away.

"I heard the guys this year are really cute." She giggled. "I hope I'm in the same class as Sword this year."

Woody shook her head. "I think Shield is cuter." She added; joining in on the conversation. "Or maybe Lock is better… I can't decide."

The crease in Windy's forehead was the only indication that she had no idea who they were talking about. Earthy quickly filled her in.

"Those three boys: Sword, Shield, and Lock are the most popular guys on campus. Sword, with his amazing sword skills and sharp, defined features, is by far the most popular out of those three. Shield is gentler, and is nice to anyone he meets. And Lock is a bit of a mystery. He usually keeps to himself, but his looks alone are enough to send any girl into a mush. Those three are always together. Everyone just calls them the trio."

Windy nodded; not that interested. She was more concerned about her studies. She glanced around the gym and absently noted that it was slowly filling up. _'I wonder if that boy from yesterday will be here?' _she wondered.

They talked for a bit more until a young woman walked onto the stage followed by another man and woman. Slowly, the room hushed into silence. The woman, who was standing behind the microphone, gave them all a friendly smile.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted cheerfully. "It's nice to be back isn't it?" There were a few murmurs of agreement, but it was otherwise silent. "For those who do not know, I am Kinomoto Sakura, the principal of this school. Behind me is Daidouji Tomoyo, my best friend and Li Syaoran, my husband. These two are administrators of the school and are in and around all three sections of this Clow School, helping out."

Earthy leaned over and whispered, "Sakura-san is really nice. You'll love her."

Sakura kept talking. "This school was founded by Clow Reed; the greatest magician, and his death very unfortunate. As I'm sure you all know, boys are not allowed in the girl's dorm, and vice versa. Please go to your class after this assembly is over and do your best. Remember our school motto: Everything will be alright! And now with all the boring stuff aside, I hope we all have a great year!"

The room erupted in cheers. Clearly, Sakura was a much loved person around here. Slowly, the room began to clear out as students made their way to the exit and to their first class of the year. Flower bounced next to Windy.

"So, what's your first class?"

"I have…" Windy consulted her sheet of paper before responding, "Math."

Flower made a face. "I hate math…" she murmured. "I have Science first."

Woody came up behind them. "You only hate math because you're so bad at it." She teased. "Unfortunately, I have PE first."

"I have math first too." Earthy grinned. "Same class!"

Windy smiled in relief. "It'll probably take me a while to get used to this school."

"No worries!" Earthy exclaimed; looping her arm through hers. "You've got me here!"

The girls laughed as they parted their separate ways. Earthy gave her a quick verbal tour as they walked down the hallways.

"You're new, so you probably don't have your locker yet. It'll probably be sent to the dorm mother in the next few days." Earthy was explaining as they entered the classroom. Windy sat down at a seat with Earthy right beside her.

Suddenly, her tour guide fell silent. Windy looked over in concern and she her staring, almost glaring, at two girls at the centre of the room. The first girl had an impassive face; her cold blue eyes cutting through the group of both guys and girls trying to get her attention. She had long, dark blue hair; a couple inches longer than Woody's, and it was ruler straight. She sat with a rigid posture. The girl beside her was her opposite. Her flaming red eyes were wide with the range of emotions inside and she was glaring at anybody who dared come near her. Her hair was short, spiky, and _crimson._ She leaned over to whisper something to her friend and she nodded in agreement.

Windy glanced over at Earthy again, who was now staring at the chalkboard moodily.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

The girl jerked upright and shook her head. "It's _them._" She spat. "I can't believe I'm in the same class as them."

Windy said nothing, waiting for the girl to elaborate.

Finally, Earthy caved and sighed. "The first girl, the one with long hair; her name is Watery. The person beside her is Firey." She stopped talking and said nothing until the teacher came.

Windy sat in a confused daze. What was their relationship anyways? Why did Earthy hate those two? As the teacher dismissed them for their next class, Windy checked her schedule again. She had Science next.

"Earthly." She called. The girl stopped and looked at her. "Do you know where the 2nd Science lab is?"

"Oh, just go down that hallway. All the Labs from 1-5 are there. You can't miss it." Earthy gestured in the opposite direction. "My next class is this way. I'll see you later!"

Windy waved goodbye and started down the hallway. As she entered the classroom (praying to god that it _was _the right classroom) she sighed as she didn't see anyone she knew. Slipping in an empty seat, she once again began to organize her already organized binder. Soon, she felt someone occupy the seat next to her.

Looking up, she was startle to see a pair of kind, brown eyes.

"Oh! Thank you for yesterday." Windy said. "I'm Windy."

The boy smiled. He had a nice smile, she noted absently.

"It was nothing. My name is—"

* * *

><p><strong>Ending in a cliffhanger :) Can you guess who?<strong>

**Please Review~ :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**A/N: Andd here is the next chapter! :D Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Revelations<p>

"My name is Shield." He responded; observing the new transfer student with interest. He caught the brief panicked look on her face before it returned to its calm state.

_Crap. _Windy was naïve, but not stupid. She was suddenly aware of all the piercing eyes of the many girls in the room and suppressed a shiver. Shield seemed to sense this too. Quickly, he bid her good luck and walked back to where his friends were. Windy sighed in relief. The sudden pressure and hostility was gone and it would be too soon if it never happened again.

Suddenly, two girls, presumably twins, walked over to where she was sitting. They seemed like opposites, literally. The first one, with long, curly, white hair smiled gently at her.

"Hello. You're the new transfer student right? Windy?" she asked. Windy nodded in confirmation. "My name is Light."

The second girl, who had flowing, long, black hair, also spoke up. "And my name is Dark. We're the class presidents of this class. If you need any help, feel free to talk to us."

Windy nodded and they left her in peace. Immediately after though, her desk was swarmed with girls crowding around her.

"Why was Shield talking to you?" The girl who spoke up had trailing hair in a thin ponytail.

"We held back because you're new, but if you're taking advantage of that, we won't hold back!" This girl had long hair the color of acid.

"Well, tell us!" And this one had medium length hair with the tips curving inwards.

"Shield just came over to tell me good luck in the school." Windy said calmly. This wasn't true, not that the girl herself knew. Actually, the boy had wanted to talk to the beautiful girl he had met yesterday and had saw her sitting alone, so wandered over to talk to her.

But upon hearing her words, the three girls immediately calmed down. "Well," said the one with acid-colored hair. "He _is _nice to everyone." The two other girls nodded in agreement.

"I'm Mist." The girl said.

"My name is Through." The girl with the long ponytail spoke up.

"And, of course, I am Erase." The final girl said.

"I'm Windy." She introduced. "It's nice to meet you." _'Not.' _She added silently in her head.

Satisfied, the girls moved away. In their place though, another girl came up to her. Windy groaned internally but kept her façade up. "Hello." She smiled pleasantly.

"Hi!" The girl, who had medium length brown hair that curved outwards at the tips, smiled at her. "I'm Big. I heard you were a transfer student."

Windy nodded for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "I'm Windy."

"Well, I just wanted to wish you good luck." She frowned a bit, and brightened up again. "Good luck then!"

Windy smiled a true smile up at her. "Thank you."

"No problem!"

It was then the teacher came in, a wizened old man name Time. Windy stared at his in slight disgust. Was that skin really a healthy color?

Finally, the bell rang. Windy gathered her bags and after some wandering, found the cafeteria. After she received her bento, she decided to eat outside. She was tired of everyone staring at her like she was some sort of alien and quickly, she slipped out the back door into the gardens. She was sitting in a field of daises and smiled calmly as she opened up her bento.

Across the field, another pair of eyes was watching her. Shield had just been wandering when he saw _her. _She looked like a goddess, he decided. Quickly, he made his way over to where she was eating her lunch and sat down next to her. Startled, Windy jerked up in surprise and scanned the nearby area. There weren't any girls around. After making that realization, she calmed down considerably.

"So, how are you enjoying the school?" He started lamely, trying to make conversation.

Windy shrugged in response to his question. "It's okay I guess."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Shield internally sighed as he realized his friends would probably be waiting for him. He slowly got up to his feet.

"My friends are waiting for me." He explained when Windy looked up at him. Reluctantly, he walked away; feeling her eyes on his back.

Shield headed towards the Rose garden; slipping into a maze and taking a path which would make any pursuer give up. Finally, he exited and walked up to a grassy hill with a single tree at the top. Underneath, he could see his best friends, Sword and Lock, sitting there like always.

"What took you so long?" Sword complained.

Shield considered his response. He would just tell them the truth. "I was with Windy." He admitted.

"Windy? The new girl?"

Shield nodded in confirmation. Lock narrowed his eyes at him.

"You aren't… in love with her are you?" he asked suspiciously. "This is the second time today already."

Shield's eyes widened in surprise. _Was _he in love with her? He got this warm, fuzzy feeling when he was with her and it made him happy to se her smile. Was that love? "I don't know." He answered truthfully.

Lock and Sword sighed at him.

"Just don't pick the wrong girl and get your heart broken." Sword warned. "I'm not going to pick up the pieces."

Shield nodded and happily went to find her again. Lock stood up too. "Let's go see what kind of girl she is." He suggested.

They went off after him. Soon, and Lock didn't know how, but he and Sword got separated. Lock ended up on a grassy, albeit slightly muddy, hill and sat down. He would leave the searching to Sword while he finished some homework. And out here, no one would bother him.

Only half an hour had passed when all of a sudden, he heard humming. Lock glanced up from his work only to find a girl with pink hair skipping around with a smile on her face. All around her, flower were budding randomly and happily. She noticed him and walked over. Lock mentally resigned himself to his fate. _'Great.' _He thought. _'Another fan girl.' _

The girl crouched down to where he was sitting and stared at him. Lock stared back, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, she pulled he cheeks. _Hard. _

Lock jerked himself away from her. "What are you doing?" he yelped.

The girl just smiled at him. "You need to smile more." She giggled. "I'm Flower." She added as an afterthought.

She grabbed him hands and dragged him to his feet, leaving his homework scattered on the ground. Laughing happily she began to twirl him around in circles. Lock stumbled around, a confused look on his face. Flower felt his hands slip away from her as he fell on a muddy patch. Oops. Lock grumbled at her indignantly as she twirled around a bit more; finally landing next to him on the mud patch.

Lock sighed as he lifted himself up, and then hesitantly offered his hand to Flower. She smiled gratefully and pulled herself up too. Glanced down at her dress, she frowned.

"I'm going now." She said abruptly. "Bye!" And with that, she skipped away; as happy as always. Lock shook his head at her back, a small smile budding on his normally emotionless face.

'_What as strange girl.'_

* * *

><p>Grossgirl18 : Thank you for reviewing :) You don't know how much this means to me :D And yes, you were right, it is Shield.<p>

Cutting Edge: Well, the school isn't really like a magic school. It's sort of just that they have a certain ability. Have you ever watched/read Gakuen Alice? It's like that.

Please Review~ :)


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Truth<p>

It was now night time. Windy was lying on her bed with cute, teddy-bear pajamas on. On the outside, she appeared calm and composed as usual; but on the inside, her head was swirling with thoughts. Finally, she growled at herself and walked downstairs to ask the Dorm mother a question. The woman seemed bemused at her appearance.

"Awayuki-san," Windy began politely, "Do you know which room is Woody's?"

The kind woman smiled, her eyes crinkling at the edges. "Yes, I know her. I believe her room is 506."

Windy bowed in respect and went back up the stairs. Upon reaching her floor, she knocked on the door next to hers. Almost immediately, the door opened and Woody smiled gently at her. "What's up?" she asked.

Windy smiled slightly. "Can I come in?" she asked. Woody responded by opening the door wider to let her in.

Windy flopped down onto her bed with a sigh. It wasn't really her business but… she was curious and worried. She could sense Woody gazing at her from her seat at the desk. "Is something troubling you?" she asked cautiously. Windy didn't know why, but she felt she could trust the gentle girl.

"In math class," she began hesitantly, "there were two girls named Firey and Watery. Earthy didn't seem to like them much."

Immediately, Woody's expression became pained. "Ah, yes." She winced. "Sit tight, I'm going to tell you a story." Windy shifted herself a bit and Woody began to talk.

"From what I know, Watery, Firey, and Earthy were childhood friends; they grew up together. They came here in elementary school, the same time as me, Silent, and Flowery did. And for a couple years, everything went well and we were all happy. Silent, in those days was not completely quiet. She could talk, but preferred not to. One day in middle school, Firey and Watery were fooling around with their powers. Firey lost control and a rope of fire came towards Silent and burned her throat."

Windy looked startled at that. "It _burned _her throat?" she exclaimed. She thought back to when she had seen the girl. Silent had been wearing a high collared shirt… was that why?

Woody smiled at her. "So anyways, they rushed her to the medical room and she was left with only a few scars there, but her vocal cords had been burned and she could no loner speak. Earthy blamed Firey for this and Watery took Firey's side, saying in wasn't her fault. Ever since then, we haven't spoken to each other."

Windy gasped in disbelief. "So what do _you_think?" she asked.

Woody shook her head. "I don't know." She admitted. "It's very easy for humans to make mistakes and this could be one of them. It is also not in either Firey's or Earthy's natures to forgive and forget."

Windy nodded. "Thank you for telling me this. Can you not tell them I asked?"

Woody smiled slightly. "No problem. You should get to bed, it's getting late."

The next morning in class, Windy took care to sit as far as possible from Shield as she could. This was made hard by the fact that she seemed to be in almost every single class that he was in too. She could feel his fan girls eyes on her as she entered the room. On the other hand, Shield was eagerly awaiting Windy's arrival and was disappointed when she sat across the room from him. Throughout the whole class, she could feel his eyes on her and she shifted uncomfortably. Windy didn't know what to think of him. He was very kind and good looking, but if she _did_fall in love with him (_which__I__'__m__not_, she thought crossly to herself) there was still all his fan girls to deal with. She did not anticipate the idea of avoiding cruel remarks and traps from the other girls for the rest of her high school years.

Then it was lunchtime. "Where were you yesterday?" Flowery asked. "We were looking for you!"

Windy shrugged guiltily. "I was in the gardens." She confessed.

"We'll come with you." Earthy said. "It _is_getting a bit crowded in the cafeteria." Windy nodded, trying to act normally after hearing the story yesterday night. The girls walked off, chattering happily (except for Silent of course) and walked in the direction of the gardens.

Meanwhile, past the maze of the rose gardens was the trio. Lock lay on his back, covering his arm on his eyes to shade himself from the hot sun beating down on him. Shield and Sword were relaxing in the shade of the elm tree. The secret hiding place that no one could find except them. They had been coming to the location ever since elementary school. Suddenly, so quiet you could barely hear it, was the faint sound of laughter.

Shield jerked himself upwards. He would recognize that voice anywhere! Happily, he drifted off in the direction of the voices while his friends sighed and got up to follow him.

Slowly, the volume got louder until they could hear every word being said. An unknown voice said, "Guess what? We're having our special classes soon!"

"Really? What are the special classes?" Shield took a step closer. That was Windy's voice.

"Well, you know how we have special powers right?" A soft voice said gently. "Once a week we get lessons that help us control and develop our powers. It's a one-on-one with a trained specialist that lasts about an hour or two."

Shield took a couple more steps forwards and glancing around; he stepped out into the open. All the chatter ceased immediately. "Hey." He said casually. They stared at him.

Lock and Sword came out behind him, looking around them warily. It seemed they had stepped into a more secluded area of the school because there was no one around. Lock glanced towards the group of girls and his heart gave a start. There was the girl who had dropped him into the mud! She noticed him and pressed two fingers to the cheeks on either side of her face. It was a message: _smile._He frowned instead. Since when had anyone ever talked to him normally? It had also been a long time since he smiled. Making sure no one was looking, he curved his lips upward in what he was sure was a very painful looking grimace. The girl grinned encouragingly at him.

Lock concentrated back on the scene in front of him. There was a girl there with long, white blonde hair. It was the new girl: Windy. She was the girl Shield had fallen in love with, even if he had yet to realize it himself. The girl pressed her lips together, but seemed to decide it was proper manners to introduce her friends.

"This is Earthy, Silent, Woody, and Flowery." She said, gesturing to each person respectively. _'__So__the__girls__name__is__Flower__…' _thought Lock. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. The girl, as all girls did, was probably after his good looks, nothing else.

They spent the rest of lunchtime with the group of girls. Lock never talked, or spoke to Flowery in that time but he could see her smile at him every now and then. He would _not_fall in love with anyone, he thought determinedly. It would just complicate things. _'__I __wonder __what __it__'__s __like __having __a __peaceful __life.__' _He sighed internally.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review~ :)<strong>


End file.
